<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overtime by bubblyani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063674">Overtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani'>bubblyani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at Colorado Springs PD as a Secretary, you were asked to work Overtime one fine evening. Little did you know it would be the perfect opportunity for you to admit your feelings to Detective Flip Zimmerman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/N! Need a copy of this report please!”</p><p>“Sure thing!” </p><p>“Hey! Is my handwriting sloppy ? I’ve always wanted to know”</p><p>“Well all I will say is …maybe try writing slower”</p><p>“Argh! knew it” </p><p>You were full of soft giggles as you typed away in your typewriter. The phone rang with much gusto until you finally picked it up. </p><p>“Colorado Springs PD, how may I help you?…” you answered. With habit, you quickly took your notepad with one hand as you listened to the caller, “Uh huh…” you muttered, whilst writing down, “…sure. I will relay the message to him. Thank you for calling!” You said before you hung up. </p><p>Apart from the nonstop sounds of countless typewriters being utilized across the whole room, your ears were always brimming with requests, inquiries and complaints from all. Be it officers, detectives and civilians. Why wouldn’t it be? You were a secretary in the Intelligence Division.  </p><p>Being mostly surrounded by the detectives in the precinct, you were in the company of quite an interesting bunch. </p><p>“Y/N?”<br/>Especially One person in particular. <br/>“Yes Flip?”</p><p>Cheerfully, you greeted. Wearing one of his signature flannel shirts, Detective Flip Zimmerman stood in front of your desk there with his partner Jimmy Creek. <br/><br/>“…Could you help me draft a letter to the sergeant, please?” </p><p>“Sure thing Flip…” you said, flipping into a new page in the notepad, “I’m just gonna need some details” you continued, “What is this pertaining to?”</p><p>“It’s about my resignation”</p><p>The pen suddenly dropped out of your hand. </p><p>“Your WHAT??“ You yelled out. Never did you think you’d be this loud as you were just now. </p><p>Finally unable to contain himself, Jimmy burst into laughter, forcing Flip and the others to join him. Upon realizing their scheme, you scowled.</p><p>“Not funny gentlemen” you said sternly, getting up from your chair. <br/>“Awww…you should have seen the look on your face” <br/>“Well, good for you Jimmy!” <br/>You said sarcastically, with your arms folded, watching Jimmy reenact your reaction to the rest of the gang. Shaking your head, you smiled eventually, finding the humor in the situation as you sat down. These men may be detectives, but the inner child had never left their bodies. <br/>“Sorry about that” <br/>Flip said softly, making you realize he was still standing by your desk. He sounded remorseful, you could tell from his voice. <br/>“It’s alright” you replied with a chuckle , before you began to type again.  <br/>“Didn’t think you’d be so surprised though” he said, watching you work while casually leaning against the desk. “No it’s just-” looking up, you quickly paused upon seeing his face, “….well you’re a good detective. And…it would be a mighty shame to see you go” you said. </p><p>“Thanks” With his eyes never leaving yours, he headed over to his own desk. </p><p>When it came to the matters of a criminal investigation, withholding information was a resounding no. But when it came to the matters of your heart, you knew it was best to withhold the most intimate details that lingered within. Especially when those details included your deep, affectionate feelings towards Flip Zimmerman. </p><p>It was obvious, You were drawn to him from the very first day. Being the first one you’ve encountered in Colorado Springs PD, he left a lasting impression. You could never forget that first day. </p><p>“Why are you staring like that?”<br/>He said that day, upon finding your eager eyes staring at the Colorado Springs PD signboard outside the building. Blushing with embarrassment, you struggled to answer. <br/>“It’s just that…I’ve never worked for Police before. It’s just unbelievable”  You remembered yourself mutter shyly, looking at the tall figure next to you. <br/>“Well…believe it. You’re one of us now”He said, before walking away.  </p><p>You remembered that small smile he gave. The way he made you feel inclusive with just one line. And the way he looked out for you in the precinct without making you feel you were a pity party. </p><p>The silent working hours allowed you to appreciate the handsome man he was. The flannel, the hair, the mustache certainly grew on you, to the point where maintaining eye contact was a difficult task. Possible but difficult.  </p><p>Jimmy’s laughter did not seem to fade, causing Rookie detective Ron Stallworth to enter the room with curiosity. </p><p>“Morning Everyone” he said looking around. </p><p>“Ron…” Jimmy cried out, “…you just missed something hilarious” he said, still in the midst of sniggers. Ron looked quite confused.</p><p>“Really?” He asked with a chuckle, “And what is that?” </p><p>“My embarrassment…”You answered, shaking your head, inciting more laughter from everyone in the room. </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>“You always have it up” </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Confused, you looked at Flip from your desk. Running his fingers through his raven hair, his inquisitive expression remained unchanged. </p><p>“Your hair…” he said, “It’s always up. Why?” </p><p>Feeling your high hair bun on the back of your head, you understood what he meant. </p><p>“Well…It’s proper. Isn’t it?” You said. </p><p>Being in a workplace, you never intended to look like a distraction. For it was easier to be one as a woman. So you wanted to be far from one. Hair bun, white shirt tucked in a navy blue skirt, you were the definition of proper. </p><p>“Y/L/N…” Sergeant Trapp came out of his office. You liked Trapp. He was kind to you.  </p><p>“I know this isn’t your usual rodeo but…do you mind staying back tonight for some overtime? Gotta hell a lot of paperwork to finish up” </p><p>“Of course sir…” you answered in an instant. You’d rather slave away and finish up the work than leave it hanging for later. </p><p>And so you did. Two hours into overtime, you noticed the detectives haven’t left office. Huddled around Stallworth’s desk, Zimmerman, Creek and Trapp were engaged in a serious conversation while Ron was on the phone. From the chatter collected in the room, you were well informed of the current investigation about the clan, the organization. You could not forget Ron’s daring attempt that started the case, and grouped the detectives together.  </p><p>“Oh Mr. Duke I’m so glad you asked” Ron said out loud, as he played his redneck persona, “What happened that day, it just boils my blood just thinking about it. Who do those colored folk think they are? Am I right?” Watching the others laugh silently, you could not help but stifle a grin. </p><p>“My sister?” </p><p>Ron began, suddenly in the mist of thinking, “Pamela? Oh she’s doing great …” he said, making you furrow your brows with confusion, “In fact, she is dying to talk to you, Sir!” Just like the others, you were very confused. Even more so when Ron was looking directly at you. “You would?” He said, “Aww that would be mighty kind of you sir, let me just grab her” Covering the phone, he sat up, forcing everyone to direct their attention to you. </p><p>“Get over here” he mouthed at you. Your eyes widened. </p><p>“What?” You mouthed back. Snapping his finger, Flip finally understood what Ron was trying to do. You finally got up as you watched him walk towards you.</p><p>“Do it!” Flip said softly. </p><p>“Do what?” You asked with genuine confusion while walking with him to Ron’s desk. </p><p>“Come on! We’ve seen you do that impression” Ron whispered. He was right. To kill boredom, you would occasionally do an impression of Pamela, Ron’s imaginary sister who claimed to have been accosted by coloreds. You only did it for fun. Never did you think for once it was an audition, and now you were offered the part. </p><p>“What? But that’s just crazy” you said. </p><p>“<em>This…</em>would be <em>perfect</em> for us. This is gonna help us a lot” Flip said, looking at you. His words did not pressure you. Instead they gently convinced you to see the logic behind all this. Ron’s eyes gleamed as you sighed and took the phone.  <br/>“H-Hello?” You answered with a raised voice, “Oh my word…is this really Mr. Duke?” You feigned surprise, letting out an excited laughter. You played along in this game with an unexpected confidence. And Duke seemed to have bought it “Can I just say what an honor it is to hear your voice, Sir!” </p><p>Excitement was evident in Ron’s face, while the Sergeant looked surprised. But none of that mattered to you when you saw Flip’s look of admiration, hidden in his face in the form of a small smile. </p><p>Grabbing the phone from you, Ron gave you a thumbs up, as he continued the conversation.“Mr. Duke, this is Ron again…” he began, “As much as my sister would love to talk, she’s busy making dinner. Hehe…yes sir…” he said, his voice growing softer “… women sure do belong in the kitchen” </p><p>He added, shooting a teasing look at you, watching you roll your eyes and the others silently snigger. But halfway through, you saw Ron’s eyes widen. </p><p>“Oh! Really?” He said, “Wow I’d be honored sir. Thank you! Alright, You have a lovely evening too” </p><p>Hanging up, everyone held their breath until he finally spoke. </p><p>“Well…the big guy’s even more impressed, thanks to you” he said, pointing at you, “…Walter’s gonna give me a call with the meeting details for tonight…Flip, get ready for a Cross Burning” Ron said, setting his gaze over at Zimmerman, who merely nodded.<br/>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>“Y/N…what are you still doing here? Go home. I’ll drop you“</p><p>Jimmy may have teased you earlier, but he always had cared for you like a sibling. Hence he was surprised to still find you at the office around midnight. </p><p>“No Jim it’s okay…” you said, whilst stifling a yawn, “…got some reports to finish up anyway” </p><p>Truthfully, with your experience, finishing up paperwork was easy as pie. But the reason that kept you from leaving had no relation to any form of paperwork whatsoever. </p><p>With Flip and Ron out meeting the clan for the Cross Burning, you could not help but worry for Flip’s safety. Tonight especially, more than you ever did before. </p><p>Sure, Ron would be there to look out, for him. You knew he had his back. But worrying was never correlated with logic. </p><p>With Paperwork completed, You searched for petty excuses to hang around. Anything to keep yourself occupied until you could see him walk in through the door, alive and well. </p><p>With your eyelids getting heavy, you were tempted to close them, drifting into sleep. <em>Maybe just 10 minutes</em>, you thought. With your head on the table, you let the exhaustion take charge. </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>The subtle creaking noises of furniture woke you. Opening your eyes slowly, you sensed that morning had dawned already. The office was empty. </p><p>And Flip was standing before you.  </p><p>Relief washing over you like cool water over one’s face, you quickly covered  your mouth to wipe away any form of saliva you had. Embarrassingly, you greeted him with a sleepy smile. <br/><br/>“The burning went well I’m guessing?” </p><p>“Yep…” he said, “although too much burning for my taste” </p><p>You sniffed the hot coffee in the air, which got stronger as he handed you a cup full of it. </p><p>“Figured You’d need a good wake up” he said, as you accepted it. <br/>“Yeah I do, with the accidental sleeping” you chuckled, taking a sip. </p><p>“Yeah, plus you…snore” Flip said, finally giving up to sniggers. You dropped your jaw in shock. <br/><br/>“What? I do? Oh no…”You cried out frustratingly, laughing alongside him,  “…was I loud ?” You asked in a whisper. </p><p>“No…” he said, sitting on your desk, “…of course not”</p><p>“Oh good”<br/>Shaking your head in disbelief, you casually took off the hairpins off your messy head, letting the cascade of hair flow over your shoulders. </p><p>“Wait…” Flip said, “…you got uh…”<br/><br/>Reaching out, he casually brushed a strand of hair off your face, which did not alarm you. For all the times you’ve waited for him to do this, you were secretly ecstatic. The moment eyes locked in each other’s, his hand did not leave. Instead his thumb grazed over your left temple. The way he stopped by your cheek, seemed to be a physical way of seeking permission. And your unaffected silence was your consent. </p><p>His touch comforted you, and for a man of his stature he was as gentle as he could be. As much as you were silent and welcoming, you wanted to make your intentions clearer. You took a daring risk the moment thumb brushed over your mouth. Pressing your lips against his finger, you embraced it with adoration, making sure he could feel it to the inner core. </p><p>And within seconds, your risk was deemed worthy the moment he moved towards you, quickly kissing you on the lips. </p><p>A sense of unrealized fulfillment came over you as you kissed Flip Zimmerman. You were excited, invigorated and intoxicated at the same time. </p><p>Pulling away, deep breaths were exchanged as foreheads were placed together. <br/>“Pretty…” Flip blurted out shyly, “….you look pretty with your hair down” he said, with his fingers tangled in your loose hair. You chuckled. <br/><br/>“Thanks…” you said, placing the coffee cup on the table, “….you should see me in my normal clothes..” you joked, “I look <em>much</em> better “ you added with a smile. Flip’s eyes grew warm. </p><p>“Yeah I should…” He smiled back, “…maybe when we grab a bite sometime…” </p><p>Overjoyed, you kissed him once again with even more enthusiasm, grateful for the overtime work shift that made all this possible. <br/>——————————————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>